


Too Hot, Hot Damn

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a hot work out bod, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shenanigans, Summer, stiles is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sitting in front of a fan for fucks sake, in nothing but his boxers and a cold cloth on his head. This wasn’t helping even a little bit; between the hot air and the cloth not staying cold he was ready to go swim in the arctic, meanwhile Derek was working out like the fucking weirdo he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot, Hot Damn

“I think I’m dying just watching you work out,” Stiles whined, his voice choppy and robotic sounding from the massive fan that was right in front of his face. It wasn’t even doing anything but pushing hot stuffy air around.

The loft wasn’t made for this kind of heat, the builder obviously didn’t take into account that Beacon Hills was in southern California where the weather could get to very high nineties if it wanted to.

With ease they’d reached the hundreds today...lord help them all.

Or at the very least help him.

He was sitting in front of a fan for fucks sake, in nothing but his boxers and a cold cloth on his head. This wasn’t helping even a little bit; between the hot air and the cloth not staying cold he was ready to go swim in the arctic.

“I think I’m dying from your complaining,” Derek huffed through another set of crunches.

“Hey, whoa I think my complaining is perfectly justifiable! It’s like a hundred and three outside and your loft sucks. I mean the skylight plus concrete floor make the couch game “don’t touch the lava” too real,” Stiles defended, throwing the cloth off his head, the thing hitting the floor with a sloppy sound.

Derek paused mid-way through a crunch (ow, Stiles felt his own “abs” hurting) and directed a very pointed look to Stiles, “you can always go to the cooler ground floor of the building.”

“Hell no, it’s creepy down there. I’d rather have a heat stroke than meet up with the creepy things downstairs that are actually creeping in the dark,” Stiles huffed, taking a sip of warm water which had lost its chill a while a go.

“You’re a child.”

“You love me.”

The muttered “yes I do” put a grin across his face long enough not to complain about how his freshly showered hair from this morning was already matted to his forehead and soaked with sweat. Another twenty minutes passed of him trying to entertain himself on his phone while Derek continued with his workout. Honestly he was beginning to think his super hot werewolf boyfriend was also immune to super hot weather.

What he was doing shouldn’t be possible.

“Babe,” Stiles said while standing up to make his way over to Derek, taking the stupid long way around because honestly the floor by the couch was scorching, “come on cut it out. I need someone to piss and moan about the heat with and you’re here working out like it’s nothing.”

At the very least it got a laugh out of the werewolf currently doing push-ups, which was half a win in Stiles’ book. If he couldn’t talk Derek into stopping he could definitely bug the shit out of him until he as done. He walked behind the man and waited until the right moment in the push up to lay himself on top of Derek’s back.

He regretted it the moment his chest was against Derek’s back, their sweat slicked skin tacking together instantly making him feel a million times hotter.

“Stiles, it’s too hot for this,” Derek said, pausing his push-up.

“Yeah well maybe if you weren’t working out you wouldn’t be so hot,” Stiles shot back just as Derek pushed up and over far enough to have Stiles fall off, their skin coming unstuck almost painfully.

“It’s too hot and gross to touch you Stiles,” his boyfriend repeated and Stiles wiggled so he was wrapped around him again, a wicked grin crossing his face. “For fucks sake Stiles, stop touching me!”

“Not until you stop working out,” Stiles said.

A hand snaked between them, it’s rough and calloused fingers pinching at Stiles’ highly ticklish sides. He gasped at the dirty game Derek played, flailing away like a fish out of water. Of course he had to get revenge so his hand shot to the spot on Derek’s head right behind his ear that made his fucking leg wiggle like a damn dog. That obviously didn’t go over well because his sides were assaulted again by Derek’s fingers, this time not stopping until they were both gasping for air and much sweatier than before.

“If I knew horsing around with you would be this intense I would’ve skipped the workout,” Derek muttered as they laid on the floor, their backs to the ground.

“Well...wolfing around actually,” Stiles corrected.

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek said, and Stiles laughed looking over to the older man beside him.

He couldn’t lie...a sweaty Derek was a hot Derek. His skin was flushed, beads of sweat marked his tanned skin, his ripped chest rising and falling to gain breath back. Stiles rolled over so his front was against Derek’s side, leaning in to connect their lips in a breathless open mouthed kiss. A hand wove into his hair pulling him in deeper.

Eyes fluttering shut he moved himself so he was straddling Derek instead, his knees not enjoying the hard ground beneath them. Over the years he become quite the kissing connoisseur if he said so himself. He knew exactly how to move his tongue alongside Derek’s, knew that biting at Derek’s bottom lip would get the best noises out of him, knew just how to crane his neck so their lips locked perfectly.

Like he said...kissing connoisseur.

“Too hot,” Stiles panted when he pulled back, finally agreeing that it really was too hot for them to be doing this.

“You’re right, you are too hot,” Derek winked, a hand coming down playfully on his ass.

Stiles went wide eyed, jaw dropping a bit until he let out a snort with a hand slapping against his forehead. Maybe his cheesiness was finally wearing off onto the other man, regardless Stiles was loving it.

“How about,” Derek started, cupping his chin and tilting his head up so they were looking right at each other, “we take a semi-cold shower together and continue this.”

“I like your thinking,” Stiles agreed before rushing to his feet to get to the bathroom. And of course it was just typical for him to run across the lava section of the loft, his feet screaming at him by the time he crossed it.

He totally didn’t rub it in Derek’s face when he tried walking across as well only for his feet to be burnt too.


End file.
